Confusion in the Lives of Fan Fiction
by Lithuiwen2016
Summary: I just felt like writing a story about me and three other Fan Fiction writers, please tell me what you think in a review. Oh and lilskystar, CreepyPastaLover12 and FireFoxImr... I hope you guys are reading this. XD On Hiatus Until my grades improve or writer's block goes away. Ideas welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I want to make it clear that this story is dedicated to three of my favorite Fan fiction writers: FireFoxImr, lilskystar and CreepyPastaLover12. **

**Hey Guys, I hope your reading this!**

Chapter 1

Walking, that's what I was doing. Just walking, with my earphones on, listening to some music, like I always did when I need some time away from my roommates. Hey, don't get me wrong, they are super cool.

Skystar is the craziest girl I've ever known. Seriously, she is completely bonkers. Sometimes, when I walk past her door, I hear her talking to herself. It's quite amusing, really. When I question her about it, she doesn't deny it, she just casually goes: "Why, yes, I was. In fact, while I was doing that I got a brilliant idea for a new story!" She also happens to be the biggest fan of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Beast Transformers I have ever seen.

CreepyPastaLover, or Vivian as I call her, moved in with us after finishing college. True to her name, she's into horror stories. Her room does sorta creep me out with all the Slenderman and Jeff the Killer posters, but she says it helps her think while writing, so none of us object.

FireFox is the only guy in the house, but he doesn't seem to mind. He's kinda like the big brother of the house, I guess. He's more of a Naruto fan, like me. He was the first person to befriend me in high school, and we kinda just stuck together.

I'm just gonna say that I'm known as Tsubaki. And I'm not gonna say anything about me, cause I'm not as cool as the previous three. I'm just a normal teenage girl, who loves to write.

But, the part about being normal, was about to change.

I don't know how a box could catch my attention…but it did. I reach up and take the earphones off, staring at the box. I nearly flip when the box starts crying in five different voices.

Moving very slowly, I open the box…to find five infants inside, crying for all their worth. The one opens her eyes, sees me and stops crying. The other follow suit.

My eyes scan over them, trying to figure out why anyone would abandon five healthy kids. Suddenly my eyes fall on the five bundles, one next to each of them. I frown, noting that those were definitely not there when I opened the box. Hoping for a clue about why they were abandoned, I reach in and grab one of the bundles. The sun has already set, so it's rather dark in the box, so I don't notice the pattern on the bundles material until I see it in the street lamps light that just came on.

I drop the bundle in shock (Thankfully it lands on the pavement, not the kids) when I recognize the Nara clan's symbol on the material. When it crashes on the ground the knot loosens, allowing its contents to spill out across the pavement. The light of the street lamp glints on the metal of the well-known hitai-ate of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Now more terrified than before, I sink to my knees, forcing my shaking hands to shift through the items of the bundle. The hitai-ate, a fan, a stuffed toy deer and… an envelope. I open it quickly, removing the piece of paper. Japanese, whatever was written on it was in Japanese.

I force my hand into my pocket, struggling to get a grip on my I-phone. Taking a few deep breaths to steady my hand, I take a photo of the last few symbols on the page. I send the picture to my translating app and wait, hoping that this is all some big prank. After about five seconds the translation is complete, and it pops up on my screen.

"…_love you more than you know._

_Stay safe_

_Love_

_Your parents_

_Shikamaru and Temari Nara"_

My phone drops into my lap as it sinks in. This is no prank. The box gives a small whimper, and I peek over the side, paying close attention to their looks this time.

Child 1 has blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his, um her… I have to find out if they're boys or girls… cheeks. Child 2 has black hair and teal coloured eyes. Child 3 has dark brown hair and pupiless white 4 and 5 both have onyx black eyes, but Child 4 has pink hair while Child 5 has black.

I stare at them for a few more seconds, before grabbing my phone and texting my destination to three numbers. I'm gonna need more hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, what was so urgent about meeting you here?" Skystar asks me as she, Vivian and Firefox walk up to me an hour later.

I quickly put my finger to my lips, pointing to the box with my other hand. They all look at eachother before peering into the box. One by one their mouths drop open.

"Oh.." Starts Vivian.

"My…" Says Firefox.

"Cheesecake." Finishes Skystar, unfortunately a little too loudly.

"Shh…" I start, but it's too late. One of the kids opens their eyes, and just my luck, it's Neji and Tenten's kid (I read the rest of the letters while I was waiting). Firefox, being the Naruto Fan, immediately notices.

"Wh-what the…" He looks at the kid, then looks at me, then looks at the kid again. "How does that kid have the Hyuuga clan's eyes?"

I look down at my lap, at the five bundles. While I was waiting for them, I checked through the rest of the bundles, just to confirm that this was not a prank. I probably would have thought that…had the scrolls been fake. In all my life, I have never done anything this stupid.

"You can come out now." I say sheepishly, and the others stare at me confused. That is…until Katsuyu crawls up my back, stopping on my shoulder. Their eyes widen in terror.

"HOLY CR…" Skystar starts before FireFox and Vivian slap their hands over her mouth. After mumbling something about not being able to breath, FireFox carefully removes his hand from her mouth, Vivian following suit, before turning to me and looking straight in the eye.

"Please explain how the hell Katsuyu is on your shoulder." And I do. From the beginning, with every detail. By the time I'm finished, it's about two hours later.

"So…what now?" Vivian asks. FireFox turns to her sharply.

"I'll tell you. One…we leave Them here. Two…we pretend this never happened and go on with our lives. Three…"

"We ignore steps One and Two, take them home and raise them." I finish, causing Vivian and FireFox to stare at me. Skystar is too busy cooing at the babies.

"Now hold it, Tsubaki, You can't expect us to…"

"Please." We all look at Katsuyu, who by now has made her to the rim of the box. "Please, someone must take care of them." We all place ourselves at a side.

"I take it two of these kids are twins." Skystar observes.

"Correct. This one's Shina, and he's Daisuke." I answer, pointing to each child.

"How do you know that?" Vivian asks me.

"Their parents sent them letters, and I read them using my translating app." I explain.

"Wait, let me guess, their Sasuke and Sakura's kids, right?" FireFox asks.

"Yes." I answer. "Then there's Hizashi…"

"Neji and Tenten's."

"Shikari…"

"Shikamaru and Temari's."

"And China."

"Naruto and Hinata's."

"Ok, now comes the next question…" Skystar starts. "How did they get here?"

"No clue. Though the letters did mention someone a few times. But they didn't give a name." I answer.

"Maybe they had a good reason not to name him." Vivian reasons. We all shrug in response. Suddenly, Firefox sighs.

"Alright, who's raising who?" I smile gratefully before Skystar sticks her hand in the air like a first grader.

"Oh, oh, oh. Please let me get China, PLEASE." She says at full speed with big puppy eyes.

"Could I raise Shikari, if that's ok?" Says Vivian, clearly in love with the child. I turn to FireFox.

"I know about your fixation with the Hyuuga clan, so I'll raise the twins." I tell him, now it's his turn to smile gratefully. I turn to Katsuyu.

"Thank you so much. All of you."


End file.
